


What Is With Sam's Hair?

by Kayljay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haircut Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is With Sam's Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that was spawned by **[this](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v225/kayljay/haircut.jpg)** secret post entry.

Sam shrugged into his jacket.

"You getting lunch?" Dean asked, not even looking up from the television.

"No. I finally decided to take your advice and get a haircut."

It took approximately three seconds for Sam's words to sink in.

Dean whipped around to face Sam with wide-eyed outrage. Sam took a second to burn that look into his brain before he turned his back on Dean and walked toward the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean growled. He grabbed Sam's shoulder, spun him around and shoved him up against the door.

"Dude, what?"

Dean leaned into him, thrust his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, and yanked his head down until they were nose to nose.

"It's fine the way it is," he whispered before pulling Sam's mouth against his.

~~~End~~~


End file.
